The K Team
by Sweet Little Darling
Summary: Dedicated to VampireKaira. When Caroline and Elijah go missing it's up to Katherine and Klaus to work together to get them back. Short one shot.


**The K Team**

"Where are they?" Katherine Pierce looked at Klaus Mikaelson her face filled with worry. She had barely glanced at him the past two weeks ever since Caroline and she had decided to come over for Caroline's Spring Break from school, the two of them, had formed an unlikely friendship. Caroline had invited Katherine along to the French Quarter and since Katherine hadn't seen Elijah in a while, she had agreed, though that had been a mistake because Klaus could barely stand her. "How long does it take to buy a birthday cake?"

When Caroline had found out that it was Katherine's birthday, she had burst into squeals and insisted that Elijah help her plan a small birthday party, and Elijah was too gentlemanly to tell her that Katherine liked spending her birthday completely naked and rolling around in bed with him. Currently they had gone to get "soap" which Katherine knew was code for Cake, but they had been gone for four hours.

"I don't know," Klaus said looking up from his phone. "Perhaps, Caroline is making sure that every sugar rose is right on your pathetic birthday cake or she and Elijah found some sort of antique shop."

"Or maybe they ran off together," she said devilishly

Klaus' jaw tightened. "Say that again and I will end your life."

After fifteen minutes of watching Katherine move back and forth like she had to pee, Klaus finally looked up. "Fine, if you're so worried, we'll go look for them."

They exited the house and began walking around the French Quarter, trying to find any sign of their significant others. "You know, you haven't wished me a happy birthday, Klaus what's the deal? Your girlfriend which I killed is out buying a birthday cake for me at the moment."

"Well, Caroline has always had the patience of a saint," Klaus' jaw tightened. "Now if you were dead then perhaps I would celebrate that."

Katherine was just about to retaliate with a sassy remark when she stopped short. "Is that Caroline's scarf?" she pointed towards the lavender blue scarf that the blond had been wearing that morning. "And Elijah's handkerchief."

Klaus grabbed the objects and gave them a sniff. He looked tensed. "Yes, it belongs to them."

"What would they leave it here?" Katherine frowned. "Is this some new birthday game that I don't know about?"

"No," Klaus said his jaw tightening. "They've been captured."

8

"Bonnie, for god's sake how long does it take to do a damn locator spell?" Katherine yelled at the Bennett witch over the phone. She had been forced to call Bonnie to do a locator spell in the first place since every witch around the French Quarter was afraid of Klaus. If they found Caroline, they would find Elijah.

"I'm trying!" Bonnie snapped at the other end. "Let me concentrate." She closed her eyes and a few minutes later she stopped. "I found them."

Klaus took the phone away from Bonnie and snarled at her. "Any day now, witch."

"They are at the East Cross cemetery, almost ten miles from New Orleans." Bonnie blurted out. "Any idea why?"

Katherine looked at Klaus, his face was filled with fury as he recalled the place even though Katherine had no idea what that meant. "The New Dawn witches, that's who they took them."

Katherine looked perplexed. "The New-what? Why would they take them?"

"Whoa, they took them?" Bonnie's voice echoed through the phone. "You told me that you were playing a game of hide and seek."

"Sorry, that was a lie."

"Wait-"

"Bye, Bonnie." Katherine quickly hung up on Bonnie. "So, why did the New Dawn witches or whatever they're called come after Elijah and Caroline?"

Klaus rubbed his temple. "A few months ago, before you and Caroline came into town. Elijah and I had a little dispute with them. We killed most of them, but it seems that we didn't kill all of them and now they have used Elijah and Caroline as leverage."

"What do they want?"

Klaus stiffened. "What everyone seems to want, the French Quarter. Get your car keys, Katerina, we're leaving."

They arrived at East Cross cemetery in half an hour, Katherine rubbed her arms together. "This place is creepy are you sure that they are here? It's too quiet."

"Pretty sure," Klaus said tightly. "Now stay close to me and be wary of their spells, they are not pleasant."

"Aw, you're worried about me?"

"Hardly." Klaus snorted. "But the last thing I need is for my brother to be pouting, now shut up and listen." They entered the small cemetery and they heard three witches chanting, they were all young in their late teens, amateurs. Caroline and Elijah were in front of them unconscienced tied up, and with blood on their faces. Klaus picked up a stray rod and threw it towards one of the witches.

One of the witches managed to grip it in her hand. "Sisters, it seems that we have visitors."

"Give us Elijah and Caroline and maybe I will spare your lives." Klaus threatened.

The youngest of the witches giggled. "No can do, girls?" Katherine and Klaus dropped to the ground, clutching their heads. The first witch that had spoken was slowly approaching Klaus, her eyes filled with fury. "I will kill them, the same way you killed my coven."

Katherine forced herself to crawl in the direction of the witch, she manage to sink her fans in her leg causing the main witch to stop the spell. "Klaus!"

Klaus stood up and ripped the hearts out of the remaining two witches while Katherine crushed the head of the other.

Klaus nodded towards Katherine showing his respect and Katherine smiled.

"Elijah," Katherine immediately ripped the chains that were holding Elijah captive, she studied his face. "Elijah, look at me, I'm right here. Are you ok?"

"I'm fine," Elijah said as he managed to stand up on his knees. "You could have gotten killed, Katerina."

Katerina bit her lip, she was so happy that she felt like she was going to cry. She kissed his forehead, like he had done to her a dozen times. "For you it would have been worth it."

A few feet from them, Klaus was untangling Caroline from the ropes that were holding her captive. Klaus helped steadied her, "Caroline, you're ok, love I've got you."

"Klaus," Caroline gasped, her blond hair was a tangles mess and her eyes were filled with tears. "You're here."

Klaus squeezed her shoulder as he picked her up. "I got you, love I got you."

Caroline buried her face inside his chest, smelling the cologne that she had gotten him for his birthday. "Promise me, that you will never leave me."

"I promise."

 **The End**


End file.
